Contained World of Perfect Silence
This is the manse of Lightning Without Thunder, created by a prayer strip from Niet. It is aspected to Adorjan. =Description= The manse is a huge glass orb, floating suspended a few yards off the ground, with a large nucleus of finely-polished obsidian. When viewed from the inside, the glass appears as a reflective mirror. When approached, a perfectly smooth hole dilates in the glass to allow the entrant. Traps lay in between the glass and the obsidian to harm the unwary invader. The inner sphere has a fixed door that only appears when someone allowed by the one attuned to the manse is near. The door leads to the interior of the inner sphere, which is divided into five separate chambers, each having a door to the two rooms adjacent to it and to the center room. The door leads to a well-appointed living room, with comfortable chairs and fine tables. In the center of the room is a large rug depicting an eye surrounded by four hands. The next room is an austere room meant for meditation, with an indented track running around the outer edge. There is also a smaller indentation in the center, for those who prefer a more sedentary form of thought. The next is a kitchen, which needs to be supplied from outside but has the equipment to cook for any guests the manse's owner might have in addition to herself. The room opposite the entrance is a bedroom, with a large and comfortable four-poster bed, chairs, weapon & armor racks, and a rug matching the one in the entryway. The center room is the hearthstone chamber & control room, inlaid with channels, the centerpiece being a pedestal engraved with Essence-channeling indentations that connect with those on the walls and floor. =Powers= Drawbacks: Maintenance *: Every four months and at Calibration, the owner of the manse must sit in the center of the meditation room and offer a short prayer to Adorjan and her four daughters, naming each and thanking them for their grace. Fragile *: The manse's outer shell is made of glass with a small amount of protection afforded by its Essence flows. When the glass is broken, whatever magics that keep the manse afloat fail, and the center comes crashing down to earth. Benefits: Central Control **: From the innermost room of the manse, the traps, ambient light, entrances, and all other aspects of the manse can be controlled by tracing the engraved patterns on the hearthstone pedestal and floor. Wyld Revocation ****: The manse is always completely silent. This power can be modified on a room-by-room basis or deactivated entirely from the control room. Ultra-Deadly Traps ***: When anyone unapproved to enter the manse passes an entrance in the glass, the inner door and outer door(s) seal off for three ticks. After one tick, buffeting winds fill the space between the obsidian and glass. These attack everyone within the space unless perfectly defended against, count as an unexpected attack the first time, and do seven dice of lethal damage each tick. The trap can be deactivated or activated, and its entry permissions changed, by the hearthstone bearer or someone within the hearthstone chamber. Magical Conveniences *: The manse keeps itself perfectly clean at all times. Any dirt or debris is shuttled out through previously nonexistent passageways, then through the glass shell, which then dumps the garbage onto the jungle floor below. =Hearthstone: Heart of the Razor Wind= The manse's hearthstone grants its bearer the ability to coat their weapons and themselves in a swirling gust of wind, granting all attacks +4 lethal damage and penalizing unarmed attacks with 5 lethal. This hearthstone is currently socketed in one of Lightning's daiklaves. Category:Exalted